


Fake It till You Make It

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Just Teen Being Teens, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione thinks back on how her and Lavender's relationship started. Because honestly, what's a girl to do when a friend comes to you for a favor?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Fake It till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square: B2 - Lavender Brown
> 
> Obviously a Hogwarts AU where teens can be teens. Hopefully something fluffy and slightly funny. Enjoy!

“You smell nice.”

Lavender rolled her eyes. “Stop trying to distract me or I’ll never finish braiding your hair.”

Hermione pouted, actually pouted but relaxed into Lavender’s touch. It was a little unconventional to let your date help you get ready for - well your date.

But the start of their relationship was unconventional anyway. Honestly, who begins their relationship based on a favor?

* * *

“Hermione?”

“Hermione.”

“Hermione Granger!” Lavender hissed, making Hermione jump in her seat. 

Hermione braced her arms against her papers and textbooks, holding them down as if they’d be swept away. She glared lightly at her dormmate. “What do you want, Lavender?”

Lavender slipped into the empty seat beside her. “Can I ask for a favor?”

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Oh? Like helping you with transfiguration last week wasn’t enough? You already owe me a favor.”

Lavender bit her lip. She scooted her chair closer. “I really need help, Hermione. I won’t ask for help on homework for the rest of our time at Hogwarts.”

Hermione set her quill down and turned, her knee knocked into Lavender’s. “You sound serious. Are you in trouble?”

Lavender shrugged, her long thick hair fell around her shoulders. 

“What is it, Lavender?”

Lavender took a deep breath and in a low voice said, “will you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for a little bit?”

Hermione’s face began to heat up. “Girlfriend? Does this have anything to do with that seventh-year boy you went to Hogsmeade with? Parvati said it wasn’t a good idea and I actually agreed with her. For once in my life,” Hermione muttered the last part. 

Lavender whined. “It is, alright. I should’ve listened. But he keeps asking me to go again and I keep saying no but he won’t take no for an answer unless I say why so I said it’s because I’m seeing other people too and now I have to make it look like I’m actually seeing other people.” She took a deep breath. “That’s where you come in.”

“So, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend so that boy leaves you alone?”

Lavender nodded excitedly, her brown eyes shining. 

Hermione sighed. “Why does this feel like it’s going to be a bad idea.”

They made plans to meet up in the Great Hall on the next Hogsmeade day. Hermione debated in her mind whether this was a good idea. But, the days leading up to their ‘date’ she noticed how often Roger Davies, the seventh-year who had asked her dormmate out weeks ago, was bugging her. 

Hermione had to make sure this worked or Lavender would be accosted by him for the rest of the year. And that’s what she thought as she stood in the Great Hall. She wrapped her scarf around her neck. Oh, but she couldn’t help feeling nervous. 

“This might not be a good idea.”

Lavender bumped their shoulders together. “Will you just relax, Hermione? Just go with it.”

Hermione grumbled under her breath. They slowly walked behind the steady stream of students walking down to Hogsmeade. They were quiet during the whole walk and as they stepped onto the main thoroughfare, Hermione felt Lavender’s hand brush against hers. 

“Where should we go first?”

Hermione glanced at the storefronts. “Do you want to go to Honeydukes?”

Lavender nodded, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. 

“What did Parvati say?” Hermione asked as they neared the sweet shop. 

“Say about what?” Lavender grabbed the door handle and pulled open the door, the bell chimed above them. 

“About this,” Hermione pointed between them.

“I haven’t told her.” Lavender walked straight to the abundance of chocolate. She examined the selection. “Do you like chocolate?”

Hermione settled in beside her. “I do, why?”

“Because I’m going to get you some, silly.” Lavender picked up a box. “Hazelnut or peanuts.”

“Hazelnut. But, wait you don’t need to get me anything.”

Lavender turned her head slightly to the side. “I’m going to get you something because we’re on a date.” She widened her eyes, attempting to emphasize the point.

“Right,” Hermione murmured. “What should I get you?”

Lavender grabbed a box of chocolates and stepped closer than Hermione ever thought possible. “You can buy me a drink.” Lavender winked and stepped away, walking further into the shop. 

Hermione stared at the empty space before her. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. That was it. She was in over her head. 

She and Lavender scoured the rest of Honeydukes for essential candy leaving with chocolate, a few packs of sugar quills, and exploding bon-bons. 

Lavender even joined Hermione in Tomes and Scrolls, something Harry and Ron never did. And she actually had a fun time. She laughed as Lavender read from Witch Weekly, a publication Hermione abhorred but didn’t sound so bad with Lavender’s commentary. 

After, they walked to the Three Broomsticks to get those promised drinks, but to also make an official appearance. Roger Davies was bound to be there. 

They found a private table - they were on a date after all. 

Hermione set her coat on the back of her chair. “What would you like?”

“Butterbeer, please.” Lavender slipped her coat off as well, setting it on her chair. 

Hermione strolled to the bar and ordered two glasses of Butterbeer. 

“Hermione?” Harry stopped beside her. “Who are you here with?”

Two glasses of Butterbeer were set before her. She picked them up. “I’m here with Lavender.” 

“Oh.” Harry looked confused. “Okay, well I’ll see you later.”

She nodded. “Bye, Harry.” She returned to the table and carefully set their glasses down. 

Lavender took a sip. “What did Harry say?”

“He was just wondering who I was here with.” Hermione took a gulp of her Butterbeer. 

“He’s awfully protective of you.” 

Hermione shrugged. “I suppose. He is my best friend.”

Lavender began asking about her life outside of Hogwarts. Did Hermione have non-magical friends? Did she have a lot of family and did she see them often? Hermione asked Lavender if she had any siblings and soon their discussion moved on to movies and muggle actors they admired. 

“Lavender.” A tall brown-haired boy stepped up to their table. Roger Davies had arrived. 

Lavender shifted in her seat. 

“Granger,” Davies greeted. 

“Davies,” she said simply. 

He pulled up a chair, switching it around, and sat down. “You here with someone?” He aimed his question at Lavender. 

She bit her lip, briefly glancing in Hermione’s direction. 

Hermione stilled. She’d never seen Lavender look so small and uncomfortable. What had Davies said or do to make Lavender like this She’ll have to do something drastic and she hoped Lavender wouldn’t get mad. “She’s here with me,” Hermione said confidently. She stood up, her chair skidded back slightly. She smiled at Lavender. “Can I get you another drink?”

Lavender let out a shaky breath. “I’d love that.” 

Hermione took her empty glass, leaned across the table and kissed Lavender on the lips. She leaned back. “I’ll be right back.” She walked back to the bar, but she was able to hear Davies day, “so you were holding out for Granger, huh? Can’t say I blame you. See you around, Lavender.”

Hermione returned with new glasses and took a deep breath. “Are you mad? Do you hate me?”

Lavender’s cheeks were pink. “You’re brilliant.”

* * *

Hermione trailed her fingers over her tightly braided hair. Lavender skipped toward her, holding out a shopping bag from Honeydukes. 

Hermione took the bag. “Should we go to Tomes and Scrolls or the Three Broomsticks next?”

Lavender threaded their fingers together and gave Hermione a firm kiss. “Three Broomsticks so you can buy me a drink.” 


End file.
